Dark Era
by FairyTailDaevas
Summary: Fairy Tail, a mages guild infamous for many reasons. Each member though with a tragic past with a better future ahead. Each member sticks together as family, especially in their times of needs. One of these times is when a dark guild begins to rise with another illegal plot, and when it all begins to harm the guild 5 girls will ban together to stop them. *Collab Fic; 4 writers*
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1; Valkyire_

Fairy Tail.

A guild located near the edge of Magnolia, infamous for its recklessness and destructive ways. However, there is more to this mage guild than its outer shell precieves. It is fairly destructive, noticeably having to replace chairs and tables on a daily basis, however, these fights are not out of anger. They are out of friendship. No, this place, is more of a family to all of its members. Of course, no outsider could tell until you walk through the guild doors into the main hall. Though all members might not be close to one another, there is always a moment when they will comfort each other in the time of need.

That is how Fairy Tail works. When you delve into the lives of many of its members, core or minor, you can find many of different and.. interesting people. The most commonly known are famous for their natrouceus acts commonly destroying towns on their own. Then, there happens to be quite a few others.

The first of these less infamous people, happen to be Tabitha Swanpool. The platinum blonde was sitting in the corner, resting against a newer member and seemingly flirting with him. Why? No one really could tell, but that always seemed to be how she got information out of men, but if there was an ulterior motive to it no one could figure it out. No soul has tried to stop her, knowing that she'll just move to the next victim in or out of sight of the guild, so they all just leave her be.

Next was Athena Flagrantia, like one of the most famous members Natsu Dragneel, she happened to be a fire dragon slayer. How? Even if Natsu never met her, maybe it was just a mere coincidence, or there are more of those kind of dragons. However, there are many possibilities to this endless question so it had always been left at that.

The third one is more of a mystery than the others. Rin, who's last name is unknown to even Master Markarov, was always found alone at one of the darkest tables in the corner just sitting and waiting. Possibly for a good job to come up, but, that was unknown as to why she was the quietest member of them all. Sometimes the only way a person would know that Rin even was at the guild was the dark green eyes that seemed to pierce those who looked in her direction.

Mizu Clawlust. Now, out of all these figures she could be considered the most dangerous. Anyone who would try to befriend her would be shot away with harsh words or her death glare. It varied person to person. Despite this the more perverted side of the guild fawned over her form with lust filled stares from afar, seeing as her upperbody was more revealing than anything else, and even then the skinny jeans that she commonly wore didn't help her either.

Lastly, there was Valkyrie Bloodrun. Braided purple hair, dark green eyes, and despite the darkness her magic makes most others think there is more light inside her heart. Her past was slightly able to be picked apart and pieced back together into various scenarios, though she never confirmed any of the made up stories that somehow revolved around death and fire.

Noticeably, all of these girls are different. None of them match or have mingled with one another, despite the parts of their personalities are all different but have a part that is similar to one another- their love for the guild. Its not like this love is unknown to each and every member, as it is felt by each and single one of them rather they realize it or not. The strong feeling is something that will remain in their heart for forever and eternity. That is what connects each and every member to one another.

* * *

She definitely didn't appreciate the beams of light that covered her eyes when she first woke up in the morning. It did represent the start of another day as a member of Fairy Tail, but with her plans to take another mission that very day she hoped her burn scar would not act up again like it had last time. Sitting up from her bed in Fairy Hills, she stretched side to side with her waist length purple hair getting in her way. She first started with her left arm reaching out to her right side, then her other arm to the parallel side of that. This process repeated herself until the pressure in her shoulders was releaved and she knew she could get out of bed without feeling a little faint.

Because of this she was swiftly able to change into a dark green tank top, with a string tied around her neck supporting it up. Black and loose ankle length pants, a pair of brown traveling boots, and her beloved red knee length coat. She felt best in this attire, especially when her coat kept her arm covered from the past and helping her not drift back into the past and only into the future. She looked down at her bare hands for a moment, before shoving them temporarily into her pockets recalling the images that had swarmed her mind that day five years ago.

The gun, the piercing sound that stopped the fire, the blood that she had visualized on her hands straight afterwards. The smells of death and malice that filled her nostrils, the burnt wood of her old home around her, hidden beneath the burnt corpses of her parents, and the seemingly forever bleeding body of her brother Dai who had caused this all. Then Roy... who had disappeared that very day and she hadn't seen him since, to which she presumed him dead.

She shock her head, pulling a hand out of her pocket to slam the wall with her fist. She didn't know why she had to think of it then but no matter what she could not forget what she had done. Valkyrie had murdered her older brother, in her opinion in good cause but to another in cold blood. If only others had known what was written on that letter...

Valkyrie ran into the bathroom and splashed water onto her face, before cleaning the cold and refreshing water off her face with a light and bright green towel. Since she was here, she braided her hair into its usual fashion. Thrown to the right, while it remained loose enough that it didn't strain the back of her head, but not to loose where it would not fall out easily. With her mind cleared, she packed a small bag with her normal travel necessities knowing that she would be going out today, and left her 100,000 jewel rent home and headed down to the mage guild she enjoyed dearly.

Fairy Tail. For her this place was one of comfort which allowed her to be freed from the shackles of the past. She knew, though in a way silently, and maybe some more direct, that plenty of the members had emotional problems like her or something troublesome that haunted them from their past.  
She took a deep breath, the air around her fresh and clean. The walk from home to the guild had not been long to where she would be at the entrance within minutes. Valkyrie stepped inside, her eyes suddenly widening as she was forced back out by an impending chair that had been thrown. Two boys, one with black hair and the other being a pinkette looked blankly, before heading back to the large fight they had been in.

She was pretty mad, when she stood back up, to say the least. When she was back on her feet she slowly went in the direction of the fight ready to give them both a piece of her mind despite the results.

"Shadow Make: Scythe," she mumbled, the shadows forming around her hand and forming into the very weapon she described. Of course it was nothing like a real scythe, part of the real damage from its blade lowered but it was still dangerous enough. She swung at the pinkette known as Natsu, catching him off guard from two incoming attacks instead of just the ice.

He fairly managed to avoid the scythe, however the ice was another story as it hit him the head and forced him to fly back towards the bar because of its weight. He stood back up, like most people would guess and charged back in. She dropped the scythe, finding it not as effective today as she had hoped.

"Shadow Make: Shadow Bolts," upon these words a ball of shadow engulfed her hands and she sent flung her hands out one towards each of the boys. Both of the boys had been hit as a small amount of smoke appeared from the hits they each took to the chest.

What happened next surprised her, to say the least.

"Valkyrie," a old and deep said causing her to stop in her tracks. "I need you to get over here, now. Mizu, Athena, Rin, and Tabitha, you come over here to."

Valkyrie blinked, but each of the boys took this opportunity to punch her. Inches away from impact she rolled to the side, stuck her tongue out, before angrily marching over to the bar where the midget man sat. Valkyrie, while waiting on the others, could only pout.

She had REALLY wanted to do a little more damage on them; they hit her with a chair after all.

* * *

Hello and thanks for reading Chapter 1 of Dark Era, an OC collab fic. There are four writers, Morgy, Alyssa, Scarlet, and myself, better know as Alex. We would really love reader feedback (and if directed at one of us, then maybe WHO your talking to when more chapters are up)... Thank you =3


	2. Chapter 2

An annoyed sigh escaped the pale pink lips of Mizu Clawlust.  
Her eye lids still lied over her light blue eyes, taking most of her strength to open them.  
Did she get a lot of sleep? No. It was normal for her to not get much of her beauty sleep, causing her to wake up multiple times in the middle of the night. Sometime no sleep, with the side effect of her sprawled out on a bench seat at her guild; Fairy Tail, one place where her memories couldn't eat her alive.  
Finally she let her eyes flash open, causing her to groan from the light that seeped through her windows that traveled to her eyes. She flipped onto her stomach, the feather pillow engulfing her face.  
After at least five minutes of laying there and having absolutely no thought Mizu finally sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She stretched, making her soar tired muscles feel somewhat good. As she stood up she let out a yawn. Mizu walked awkwardly to the bathroom, where a pile of clothes she put out on the counter lay. She stripped off the PJ's she wore and pulled on the outfit; a leather strip that went around her chest, tight dark skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a black long coat, she was tired of the perverted boys in Fairy Tail staring at her, instead of changing her whole look, why not add something to it? Plus it looked pretty cute.  
She brushed out her long blue hair, pulling it up to a high pony tail she let out a sigh. Putting her hands on the counter edge and her head dropping, she felt a few tears come out of her eyes.  
Pain and sorrow.  
That's all she felt. Even her days in Fairy Tail, when they took her in. She communicated but most of the time they shunned her, making her feel more useless by the second. But she wouldn't abandon the only guild that would take her in, least not yet.  
Her head rose and she looked at herself, blinking, she sighed and shouldered her bag that contained her usual daily needs. She exited out of her dorm, enjoying the nice warm breeze on her skin and the hums of the birds. She got closer to the guild, letting out a small smile as she opened the doors. It was...  
Peaceful?  
Mizu wasnt sure she was in the right guild hall, everyone wasn't fighting. At least Fairy Tails two enemies, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. But she knew someone was going to brew something.  
The young ice mage turned her head just in time, Juvia's hand in the air shooting water out of her hand. Mizu simply stepped to the side and blinked.  
Juvia frowned, "Juvia missed?"  
"Or I had pure luck," Juvia looked at Mizu with a confused expression, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of dodging the attack." Juvia nodded and bit her lip.  
"Another fight?" Juvia perked up.  
"Sorry but no." Mizu frowned and walked off. It was totally normal for Juvia to attack her randomly. Did she mind? Nope. Ever since Juvia lost to Gray (lost cause of her weakness or just cause she didn't want to hurt "Gray-sama") and figured water was pretty pointless to ice mages she wanted to figure a way to defeat one, Mizu was her practice dummy.  
Plop  
Mizu sat in her seat, a table in the corner of the guild hall where no one really wanted to go near her. She rested her head on her back pack, her eyes slowly closing but she suddenly jolted up to threats. Natsu and Gray. Finally some entertainment.  
Their little fight of come backs and throwing things at one another soon ended when the doors opened, a chair hitting the mage who stepped in and a girlish whine. Mizu smirked, she knew who they messed with so this should be good.  
"Shadow make: Scythe!" The Shadow Magic mage muttered and Mizu rested her chin into the palm of her hand as she watched the battle between Valkyrie Bloodrun, Natsu, and Gray.  
Mizu was watching peacefully until she face planted the ground. She let out a shocked gasp as she kicked the person who was on her off of her, she looked up to see Juvia in a crouching position, one hand on her knee as the other was on the floor. Juvia breathed heavily and so did Mizu. Mizu was exhausted and it was early. Did Juvia expect her to fight her? She hoped not.  
"What was that for?!" Mizu's voice rang through the Fairy Tail room, causing everyone that wasn't Valkyrie, Gray, Natsu, Mizu, and Juvia to do double takes between each fight, not wanting to miss a thing.  
Juvia gulped, "Mizu-chan was staring at Gray-sama!" she almost whimpered the words. Mizu blinked. "You like Gray-sama! Gray-sama is mine!" Juvia was bout to attack, the water covering her hand ready to throw it at the confused, and tired ice mage. Mizu shook her head, getting back to reality, raising her hand causing the water to freeze. Juvia gasped.  
"You are one obsessed girl. I don't like Gray, never have never will. I need the dang entertainment so I was watching the three way fight! God your nu-" Before Mizu could finish her sentence she heard her name.  
"Valkyrie, I need you to get over here, now. Mizu, Athena, Rin, and Tabitha, you come over here to,"  
Mizu sighed, wishing she could kick the love drunk water mage's butt, but instead she lazily stood up, grabbing her bag, shouldering it and stomping off, hearing Juvia's threats of 'she better not like Gray-sama'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rin! Rin!" a small, plum purple paw nudged her repeatedly as the jet black haired girl slowly peaked her dark green eyes open.

"Felix? Are you alright?" Rin breathed heavy as she sat up, blinking at her flying cat friend who was hovering above her with a worried face.

"You're asking _me_ if I'm alright?" Felix wrapped his paws around Rin's arm in a hug. Mostly because he was too small to give her a real one.

"Oh… I'm really sorry I scared you." Rin then realized what he was talking about and picked him up, cuddling her friend close to her.

For years now, she had been having terrible nightmares about her past. They weren't very common and usually occurred a few times every two or three months, but lately they happened a lot more often. Causing Rin to panic in the night and cause Felix to become extremely worried about her. The nightmare always represented the memories of her childhood with her only known family member and friend at the time, the Shadow Dragon Skiadrum. She simply refused to tell anyone about it though, besides Felix, who was now the only one she really seemed to care for. Not like she wanted everyone in her personal business anyways. Rin had always been the quiet, loner type of mage.

Letting Felix go, she gave him a small smile that didn't fit her very well, "Don't worry, alright?"

"Right," he nodded, two white wings appeared from his back, and he continued to float in the air next to his partner, "I'm here for you though, you know." The purple feline pulled up the black leather belt and fixed the gold handkerchief he was wearing around his neck, grinning.

Truth to be told, Rin couldn't feel more than happy to have Felix to stand by her side. Sure, he wasn't exactly Skiadrum and had a tendency to be a loud mouth, but Felix seemed to care for her just as much as the dragon had.

With a muttered groan Rin stood up and brushed the grass off her short, maroon dress with a large black belt with four mini ones sprouting out from it, and with two long sleeves that connected from where the dress cut off just above her chest. Tight, black shorts that made sure she wouldn't show off any lower parts clinged to her skin a little bellow where her dress ended. Black leather boots that stopped a few inches bellow her knee with a zipper running down the front of them.

Examining herself in the river that flowed nearby she asked Felix, "Do I look alright?"

"This is a first you've ever asked me that."

"Is it a crime to want to look decent?"

"No, but I'm sure everyone in Fairy Tail will be astonished as always." Felix purred.

Speaking of Fairy Tail, she'd best head over there to check the new jobs that have been listed. Fairy Tail was the guild she joined about 7 years ago, after Skiadrum had passed and Rin met Felix. She wasn't exactly known amongst the other members considering she hardly interacted with anyone. The only thing anyone knew about her was the fact she was one of the most mysterious of them all and never showed off. At all. If anything, she was the most calm and less energetic of the members, considering Fairy Tail was a guild full of life and excitement and she was laid back and hardly spoke a word. The guild didn't suit her very well, but there was something that had always kept her from leaving and joining another, maybe it was the fact they were the top guild, or maybe it was because Master Makarov hadn't kicked her out yet even though she didn't fit in. Honestly she couldn't really understand the reasoning, but it didn't matter too much.

Pushing open the doors to the colorfully built guild slowly, you could already hear and even feel the excitement and energy coming from within. And, with luck, no one noticed her shuffle in. They were all too busy watching Natsu, Gray, and Valkyrie go hand to hand and power to power at each other. Of course they weren't fighting for real though, it was a more… friendly fight. Those were very common in Fairy Tail and happened regularly.

Making her way to the back, Rin sat down in the table farthest away from the ruckus and chaos the members were creating, taking some time to relax before going to pick out a mission to go on. Then again, how could one possibly relax in this place, everyone was always making messes and being wild.

"You should go kick their butts, especially that shadow-make chick! Your magic is so much better than that fake crap!" Felix crossed his arms beside her.

"Calm down, Felix… Her magic is different from mine." Rin sighed. Valkyrie had shadow-make magic, which was practically the same as hers, only she knew Shadow Dragon Slayer magic.

"She's a copy-cat and a wanna-be of you, Rin-chan." He stated, scrunching his face together.

"Says the one who's been getting piercing's like Gajeel." She joked about the multiple studs he had on both his ears and above his eyebrow on his left side, poking him in the belly as she said so.

"Hey! At least he's actually pretty darn cool!"

They both laughed together, ignoring anyone who turned their heads to look at them. Truth be told, it had been a while since Rin had laughed like this. She wished that this would last for a bit, but she kept it to herself.

All of a sudden things got quieter and she stopped laughing along with Felix, the fight between the three crazy mages continued to rage out though. From what Rin could tell, it seemed Juvia had tackled one of the other non-known members, Mizu Clawlust. Rin hadn't really made much contact with her so she couldn't say too much, last time they even acknowledged each other was when they fought over a quest for 500,000 jewels by having a glaring contest for about an hour until Felix came into the picture.

Rin continued to watch in silence with beaming eyes along with Felix until the Master's voice raised above all the others in his old, gruff voice, "Valkyrie, I need you to get over here, now. Mizu, Athena, Rin, and Tabitha, you come over here to." Hearing her name, Rin sighed deeply and stood up reluctantly, wondering if she had gotten in trouble again. Usually it was Felix's fault, since he stole a lot of jewels from the other member's pockets. But, she had a gut feeling it was something more important.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tara;_

The sunlight streamed through the window, lighting up the entire room with ease, and turning her seemingly black hair slightly brown. She moaned quietly at the blinding sun that had woken her up and slowly turned over, looking at the clock on the bed stand through barely open eyelids. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed the paw of a nearby cat in her left hand and yelled, "Crap! TARA! We're late for work!"

Ok, in all honestly, in her 'work' there wasn't a certain time she had to be there. But she had promised herself she would get there before eight today. And she had failed. Again.

The cat she was dragging along as she bolted to a mirror and quickly tried to comb her hair so she wouldn't look like she had a nest on her head at the guild today simply opened one eye, saw her, and closed it again. "But I want to sleep," she protested quietly.

"You slept all night! Now come on," the girl rapidly changed into a red skirt with an orange and yellow band around the top, and a red shirt that was cut slanted at the bottom, so some skin showed. Then she ran over to the window, threw it open, and jumped before checking to make sure her winged friend was ready.

"Tara!" she gasped, "A little help!"

Tara opened her eyes and looked around in alarm. Realizing what was happening, she grabbed the girl and wings appeared on either side of the orange cat, and they headed for the large guild that was easily visible flying over Magnolia.

"Honestly Athena, would you stop to think before you jump out of the window next time?"

"Yes. I'm sorry!"

"That's what you say every time!" Tara complained, but she was smiling, although Athena couldn't see that. She was busy anticipating another day at her wonderful guild.

*********

Tara quickly got them over to the door of the large guild. She dropped Athena a few feet above the ground and landed next to her as she pushed open the door.

Athena immediately noticed the fight. Who wouldn't? And of course Natsu and Gray were involved. They were hardly ever not fighting. Oh, but this was different. Valkyrie was in there! Athena quickly darted out of the way of some flying furniture and sat down in a currently safe area. She watched the fight in amusement. They were definitely not fighting for real. The moves were too sloppy and predictable. If they did that in a real battle, they'd get killed. Of course, that was typical for fights in Fairy Tail. They weren't real fights, and that was the point.

Even so, Natsu was generating a lot of fire, and that made Athena hungry. She would go up and eat his fire, but he was in the middle of fighting. How rude would it be to go eat someone's fire in the middle of a fight without permission! Not to mention kind of awkward.

So she just sat and watched, with Tara stood next to her, glued to the fight, getting way too into it. Athena passed a little fireball from hand to hand, dangerously close to the wooden table. Then a thud came from the other side of the room, where Juvia had apparently attacked Mizu. Athena considered either chucking the fireball then blaming it on Natsu (not hard to do) or joining the fight just for fun. But just as she started to stand up, she heard the Master's voice she knew so well call out, "Valkyrie, I need you to get over here, now. Mizu, Athena, Rin, and Tabitha, you come over here to."

Sighing, Athena extinguished the fireball. Then she looked at Tara and said, "Well, let's go. This better be interesting."


End file.
